The morning after the night before
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: When Kurogane wakes up beside a pale, fair haired fragile beauty, his first instinct is to feel sorry for her. But wait... MAGE? Okay someone has some serious explaining to do! KuroxFay rated high T for implied drunken nookie.


A/n: I might do a lemon prequel to this… but I like the fluffiness…

The morning after the night before

Well, his head certainly hurt. He was aware of that. A side effect, he supposed, of drinking. As his vision came slowly and swimmingly in front of his eyes he realised he was not alone in his bed. A head of fair hair lay on his chest, beside it a pale and delicate hand, he couldn't see much else as the covers were pulled over them, but felt sorry for the poor girl. This had happened to him before… though never in a strange hotel, in a new world after a night of drinking a strange blue liquor with a magician, dust bunny, and two teenagers. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in women, they had their uses… he just preferred men, having grown up surrounded by females he had found it out early in life… well. Earlier than most. He closed his eyes tight against the morning's rays and wondered if he pretended to be asleep the mysterious woman would just leave of her own accord when she awoke.  
"Mm." The figure made a movement, only a small one, but after Kurogane's eyeing did nothing to wake from slumber, apparently having no intention of waking up.  
"So much for that theory." He mumbled. "Oi." Grunted Kurogane, prodding the pale figure. "Go to your own room." It was rather a cold greeting to wake up to, but Kurogane had never intended to carry anything on, and he was fairly certain no matter how drunk he'd ever gotten he'd never failed to mention that. Liquor normally didn't affect him that much.  
"Ne, Kuro-rin, five more minutes?" Begged the figure sleepily.

Kurogane froze. Mage. How on earth had he ended up in bed, naked, beside an apparently also naked magician? Fay yawned and cuddled slightly closer to Kurogane for warmth. The warrior closed his eyes again, trying to decide whether he was happier when he thought it was a woman. Admittedly, he had a certain… something for the blond. A lust that sometimes dangerously approached the line of murder, sometimes he wanted to pin him to a wall and do things that would make his head spin, other times he wanted to pin him to the wall using his sword (uh… the metal one, not the erotic one) and make sure his head was as far away from his body at the time as was possible… but at least if it had been a woman he wouldn't have had to deal with consequences.  
"Are the kids still asleep?" Fay asked, yawning slightly. Kurogane surveyed him with his usual intense ruby stare… he was calm. The blond sat up and the covers fell off of him down to his waist revealing an expanse of pale skin across his chest, pulled tight across his figure. Kurogane vaguely wondered how much the alarmingly skinny man weighed, before remembering he had to answer.  
"I think so." He remained laying down.  
"I hope we didn't wake them up." He laughed, and ruffled his own hair, which was already alarmingly messy in contrast to his usual pristine demeanour. "Ooh! We should have waffles for breakfast!" Waffles, small square with holes in, and very crunchy. Kurogane was annoyed by them, because of the holes 'half is missing!', but Fay and Syaoran seemed to adore the crispy potatoes. Sakura was indifferent, and Mokona liked to spill tomato ketchup all over the table. "Or Suama!"  
"You're acting like normal." Grunted Kurogane, calmly. Fay turned to him, looking down as he lay, relaxed.  
"Should I not be?" Kurogane shrugged, not wanting to meet the other's gaze. Fay grinned.  
"Aww, Kuro-pon's embarrassed!" He chided. The slighter man looked around the room, before darting forward, and retrieving his clothes.

"Hell yeah I'm embarrassed how'd we let this happen?!" Kurogane demanded snatching his clothes as Fay held them out to him.  
"Do I have to draw a diagram?" Fay smirked. Kurogane would have blushed, but ninja's did not blush… they just turned red. "Don't worry about it Kuro-chuu." Fay tugged his shirt on over his head and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "I'm used to being turned away the next day." He stood up, now fully dressed, as Kurogane fumbled under the covers, pulling his clothes on as hurriedly as he could. "Don't look any further into it, okay?" And then… Fay did the worst thing he could've done right at that moment. He smiled.  
"Idiot." Growled Kurogane. He hated that stupid smile. That 'everything's not okay but if I smile maybe people will think it is' smile. He leaned forward and grabbed Fay's wrist, pulling him back onto the bed, in front of him. The blond looked a little shocked, and very nervous.  
"Kuro-chan… please don't." He whispered.  
"Well tough luck coz I'm gonna. Like hell am I letting you walk away and pretend that never happened." He grabbed the magician, a little too roughly by the shoulders, and pulled him in, kissing him firmly. Fay let out the most feminine squeak he'd ever heard, and went rigid. His entire body like an ice sculpture at Kurogane's touch, and instantly the warrior knew what he'd done wrong. Gentle, always gentle with him. In case he broke.

He released the vice grip on the smaller man's shoulders, allowing one hand to cup the porcelain face, and the other hand to carefully filter the messy blond locks. His kiss became less bruising, cautiously teasing his tongue over the familiar territory of his bottom lip. Fay seemed to relax at this, one arm hooking around Kurogane's neck for support, his free arm lay limply at his side, unsure how to react. Kurogane let one of his thumbs trail down Fay's cheekbone before he realised, with a slight jolt, that the other guy was LAUGHING. Each giggle caused their teeth to clink slightly painfully and inexperiencedly. He pulled back.  
"What now?" He asked exasperatedly. Fay covered his mouth in shock. "Damnit… what!" He ordered. Fay laughed.  
"I didn't brush my teeth yet."

All Kurogane could do was blink.

A/n: Just a short and cute oneshot. Ehe.


End file.
